Speak Now
by Ero Oujo Yumiko-nyama
Summary: Wally is forced to marry Ashley of The Delightful Children From Down The Lane. Wally isn't so pleased about this. Can Kuki stop the wedding before it's too late? Read to find out! First songfic and fic I posted... please R&R :


**(A/N) Hey guys! IAmWhoIAm19 here! This is my first fic that I submitted online! But, well, not my first story… The first story that came up to me was KukixWally and it is chaptered and I'm still working on it! :) This is a KukixWally songfic about Taylor Swift's song Speak Now... Flames accepted! :) Pls. do R&R xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own KND, thank you very much! It is Mr. Warburton's! :) I also do not own the song Speak Now! It is Taylor Swift's! xD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kuki POV<strong>

_I'm not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

It's about a month Wally told me that Father forced him to marry Ashley aka Numbuh 0.3 aka the tall blonde girl of The DCFDTL. And guess what? I wasn't even invited by the girl! And I'm a friend of the groom and I'm included in the TND, for crying out loud!

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family_

_All dressed in pastel_

I sneak in the church and sat at the back. I suddenly thought of going to the bathroom. As I walked there, I passed to a room where she was talking – wait, SHOUTING to a bridesmaid!

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

I giggled as I walked back to the church and thought about that Ashley looked like some kind of pastry! I get bored a little while and started to daydream,

_This is surely not_

_What you thought it would be_

_And I lose myself in a daydream_

_Where I stand and say_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_When they said, 'Speak now'_

I, as a TND Expert, hid in the curtain as I heard the organ play something that sounds like a death march. I wouldn't want to be seen by Ashley here. She didn't invite me here. She didn't invite anyone from the TND except of course, if they are family of the bride and groom. I don't want Father to see me here! He'd go on fire! Literally!

_Fond gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play_

_A song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

_She floats down the aisle_

_Like a pageant queen_

_But I know you wish it was me_

_You wish it was me (Don't'cha?)_

I looked at Ashley as she walked, or float rather, down the aisle feeling like a pageant queen. I looked at you and your eyes said that you want it to be me.

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_When they said, 'Speak now'_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_Your time is running out_

_When they said, 'Speak now'_

_Oh Oh Oh! (said speak now)_

I hear the preacher say, " Speak now or forever hold your peace". Oh no the time has come! All the waiting and watching has come to end.

_I hear the preacher say_

"_Speak now or forever hold your peace"_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me_

_Horrified looks from_

_Everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you_

I stood up and sang,

_"I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion_

_But you are Not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl"_

Ashley glared at me. She screamed at the top of her lungs and ran to the back crying. I felt sorry for her. Her family and friends all went to comfort her. I smiled at you and you smiled back. That was it, I had a full confidence boost. I continued singing,

"So don't say yes, run away now

I'll meet you when you're out

Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow

You need to hear me out

When they said, 'Speak now'"

_And you say,_

_"Let's run away now_

_I'll meet you when I'm out_

_Of my tux at the back door_

_Baby, I didn't say my vows_

_So glad you were around_

_When they said, 'Speak now'"_

We walked down the aisle laughing. You took hold of my waist as we walked and I started out a conversation:

"Hey, Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought you don't sing Taylor Swift's songs?"

"No, I don't"

"Well, you do to!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TO!"

"DO NOT!"

"WALLY!"

"What?"

And we laughed all the way to the treehouse to tell everyone what had happened in Ashley's wedding!

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Did you like it or not?Please click the button below and submit a review… It makes me happy and it makes my day! I LOVE YOU ALL READERS!**


End file.
